


gold on the ceiling

by dreadlockholiday



Series: Tumblr Chonky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Bodily Fluids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-sex Marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadlockholiday/pseuds/dreadlockholiday
Summary: "Is that your come on the ceiling?"The words take a few long seconds to register into his brain. Steve's eyes slowly peel open, and he squints curiously against the dim light radiated from the lamp until the room finally comes back into focus. There's a bunch of white streaks painting the beige of the ceiling, and after a quick scrutiny Steve has to admit that they can't be mistaken for anything other thanthat.Trying to remember how that could have possibly happened is a hard battle against the fog in his brain, but judging by the way the stains are already dry and crusted, it must've been a couple hours already, and by then they were probably too sex drunk to notice anything odd taking place.Steve's also pretty sure it's his own doing."Nah," He says. "Yours."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Chonky Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972228
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	gold on the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/gifts).



> Betaed by the amazing [Slagathor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagathor99/pseuds/Slagathor99) go check her works out!
> 
> Title is from the song "Gold on the Ceiling" by The Black Keys.

It all started with Bucky's velvet suit. 

Steve's never been a fan of those fancy gatherings that Stark organises at least once a month – they're far too loud and crowded for his liking, and his hypersensitive nose can't stand how much perfume people put on for these occasions – but he usually manages to power through them with fake smiles and a lot of finger food to pass the time. 

That was Steve’s plan for tonight.

Truth to be told, the party wasn't even _that_ bad; the spinach mini-quiches served on the trays were a delicious distraction from the agony of being surrounded by men and women salivating over him, and Steve was having a relatively good time in a corner all by himself. The night promised to be uneventful and placid, but then it all went sideways when Bucky decided to show up. 

If the party was agony before, now it was complete, utter _torture_. 

Since he had to come here straight after work, Steve had no idea how his boyfriend would be dressed for the night; the element of surprise was exciting, if he had to be honest, and the fact that Bucky refused to send him a picture of the outfit made Steve all the more curious and intrigued. He tried to imagine multiple times what Bucky would be wearing, but no amount of fantasizing could have prepared him for this. 

The suit Bucky was wearing was the depiction of _sin_ ; forest green and skin tight, it made the dim lights reflect softly against the fluffy velvet clinging to those impossible thighs and ass and crotch. A pale green silk shirt completed the look as it cascaded delicately over Bucky's torso, his smooth chest exposed and looking so delectable where the first three buttons were left open. 

He looked good enough to eat, and the poor quiches lay forgotten as Bucky had stolen all of Steve's attention for the rest of the night. 

Steve’s self control had never been so feeble and precarious. The desire to touch and ravish Bucky was unbearable, making him fidgety and driving him completely insane. Bucky knew what he was doing to him, if his mischievous, flirty looks were anything to go by, and as soon as it was socially acceptable to leave the party, Steve all but dragged his boyfriend back to the safety of their apartment.

It's safe to say that he didn't hold back. 

They fucked on every available surface in every available position without stopping until it felt like they couldn't get it up anymore. He'd never thought they could hit the limits of the serum, but Steve guesses there's a first time for everything; it can keep up with them only to an extent, after all, and now he can finally say that he knows how it feels to reach that point. 

Precisely, it feels like his dick is about to fall off. 

It lies limp and lifeless on his thigh, a sad sight that makes Steve groan in sympathy and throw his head back on the pillow until the ceiling is the only thing he sees. Everything is still a little blurry and full of tiny spots dancing in front of his eyes, and he tries to blink them out as he catches his breath, waiting for the blood to rush back into his brain. 

"I'm dead," Steve wheezes, wincing when talking makes his jaw hurt in interesting places. 

Beside him, Bucky agrees with nothing more than a grunt and a weak thumbs up, his laboured breaths indicating that he's as affected by their sex marathon as Steve is.

It's not often that he gets to feel real exhaustion and tiredness anymore; the serum makes sure that he's always in the best form and that nothing can wear him out. This time, though, he's left feeling like all the energy has been drained from his body. His limbs are shaky and weak like overcooked noodles, muscles sore in places he forgot could hurt at all. 

It's oddly nice to know that he's not completely invincible; it makes him feel human, makes him feel _alive_ , and the thought puts a happy, sated smile on his face even though he's one breath away from collapsing. 

Sleep is quickly creeping over him, pressing him into the sweet softness of the mattress like a weighted blanket, and Steve's powerless against the force that makes his heavy eyelids slip shut. He's painfully aware of the mess that they've made – there's come and lube and sweat all over his body and the sheets, and, quite frankly, on a ton of other surfaces in the house – but there's no way he's getting up to clean anytime soon. He's pretty sure that if he dares to move his body is gonna fall to pieces, anyway, so he decides to lie on the bed for the time being, waiting for the serum to refill his batteries. 

Lulled by the clock in the room ticking the seconds away, Steve is just about to fall into deep sleep when Bucky's voice jolts him awake. 

"Steve?" 

"Mm?" He hums, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"Is that your come on the ceiling?" 

The words take a few long seconds to register into his brain. Steve's eyes slowly peel open, and he squints curiously against the dim light radiated from the lamp until the room finally comes back into focus. There's a bunch of white streaks painting the beige of the ceiling, and after a quick scrutiny Steve has to admit that they can't be mistaken for anything other than _that_. 

Trying to remember how that could have possibly happened is a hard battle against the fog in his brain, but judging by the way the stains are already dry and crusted, it must've been a couple hours already, and by then they were probably too sex drunk to notice anything odd taking place. 

Steve's also pretty sure it's his own doing. 

"Nah," He says. "Yours."

Bucky's snort signals that he can see through Steve's lie clear as day. "No, it's not," He argues. "I don't come that damn high." 

"You don't give yourself enough credit, baby," Steve sighs, fighting back a grin when he hears the sheets rustle as Bucky turns his head towards him. 

Meeting his scowling gaze, Steve gives him a sweet, innocent smile and reaches up to brush a lock of hair from Bucky's pouting face. "How's your hair still so pretty after all that?" 

He's lying again. It's not pretty, but the absolute mess sticking out in all directions on Bucky's head is cute in a way that makes him want to pinch his cheeks and coo at him. He knows from experience that it would be a terrible thing to do. 

"Don't change the subject." Bucky bats his hand away, before he sits up with a pained groan and points his finger directly at Steve's face. "You're cleaning that." 

And then he gets up and saunters over to the bathroom, making it clear that the discussion is over. 

Steve begs to differ, and he sputters indignantly as he follows behind Bucky. "Come oooon, that's too high! How am I supposed to reach it?!" 

The look Bucky throws him over his shoulder is priceless. "You're taller than me, Steve!" His tone is menacing, but the way his taut ass bounces as he walks doesn't make Steve feel threatened at all. If anything, his eyes are helplessly glued to it as he stumbles behind his boyfriend. 

"By just three inches!" 

"Well, that's three inches closer to the ceiling," Bucky grumbles as he comes to stand in front of their double sink. 

"But–" 

"Steve." Bucky meets his eyes in the mirror, and Steve shuts up obediently, pressing his lips together to fight back his laughter as he moves to the other side of the vanity. 

They wash their faces and brush their teeth in silence for a few minutes, Steve pouting over dramatically at the Bucky in the mirror and being ignored all the while. The grumpy look on Bucky's face is adorable, and paired with the complete mess that his hair is, it makes Steve itch to tease and poke at him. He would allow himself the luxury to do it if he knew it wouldn't earn him a cold shoulder for the next three days, and no amount of coddling and pampering will make Bucky forgive him. 

Sometimes Steve knows how to keep his mouth shut, after all. 

Bucky finishes first, setting his toothbrush aside and finally dignifying Steve with a toothy smile. "Come on, stud," He says. "Pouting won't get you anywhere." 

Steve pouts even more and gives Bucky the stink eye, but all it earns him is a slap on his ass. "Ow!" 

A kiss is pressed to his shoulder as an apology. "Get in the shower, Steve." 

Spitting the toothpaste out, Steve proceeds to do just that. He sighs blissfully when the warm water falls over his shoulders and melts the exertion away, and when a pair of arms wraps around him from behind, Steve sags into Bucky's sweet hold. 

They stay under the stream for a few long minutes, eyes closed and breathing in sync as Bucky's hands rub softly into his tired muscles, his cheek pressed against Steve's shoulder blade. Steve would be content to remain like this for the rest of eternity, but the urge to kiss his boyfriend is becoming stronger and stronger, and he can't help but turn around in his arms in search of his lips. 

Bucky gazes at him with a lazy smile before giving in and letting his mouth slot against Steve's. Their kisses are slow and sleepy, full of affection and a unique brand of sweetness that makes Steve sigh with bliss. His hands wrap around Bucky's torso to pull him flush against him, skin on skin with only the water managing to slide between them; the closure makes Bucky hum softly against his lips, makes his arms squeeze a bit tighter around Steve's waist. 

"How am I even supposed to clean come from the ceiling?" Steve asks when Bucky moves to kiss his jaw. 

"You'll find a way, honey," Bucky murmurs against the skin on Steve's neck. "You watch those DIY videos on YouTube all the time, there's gotta be something." 

"DIY videos," Steve snorts, because Bucky's very obviously fucking with him and he wonders why he even expected him to be of any help. "I'm gonna do _you_ myself," He teases against Bucky's ear, smirking when it earns him a chuckle and a fiesty bite on his neck. 

"You just did, enough for today." 

And then Bucky's lips are back on his again, smothering whatever Steve was about to say next. 

They make out lazily for a long time, so long, in fact, that the water grows lukewarm. Not having much time left on their hands, they clean themselves as quickly as possible while still managing to do a decent job. As they check each other's bodies for any injuries that might have slipped their attention, Steve can't help but cackle when he rediscovers the huge hickey he left on the inside of Bucky's butt cheek. 

He purposefully sucked the mark in the shape of a penis without Bucky knowing, but now that he's basically crying with laughter there's no way he can hide the truth anymore. 

Bucky gives Steve a scandalised look when he checks for himself in the mirror, and for a moment Steve's afraid that he's about to get tackled by 220 pounds of angry, revenge-seeking supersoldier. Pulling out his best puppy eyes, Steve tries to save himself just in time when he says, "Well, you can say you have a dickey now." 

The silence that follows is deafening. It’s so quiet that Steve can practically hear crickets as he watches the indignation on Bucky’s face melt into a confused expression.

“You know, like… dick-hickey? Dickey?” He explains, feeling both a genius and a dumbass. “Get it?” 

Bucky tries to keep a straight face for a few seconds, but he’s powerless against the cackles that burst out of him at Steve’s words. 

They laugh so hard they cry.

After their giggles have died down, Steve gets kicked out of the bathroom so that Bucky can dry his hair in peace. He takes the opportunity to change the sheets in the bedroom, replacing the filthy set with a clean and dry one; the clothes scattered all around the house end up in the hamper, Bucky's velvet suit fortunately still intact and preserved – Steve plans to make him wear it again, possibly multiple times. 

By the time Bucky's out of the bathroom, Steve is standing on the bed with a pack of wet wipes in hand, gently rubbing the stains off the ceiling and smiling with satisfaction when they come off without ruining the paint. 

"Found a good tutorial?" Bucky asks as he drags his tired limbs over to the bed and plops face down next to Steve's feet, his skin pink and smooth and littered with love bites. 

"Believe it or not," Steve singsongs, before he slowly starts to get down on the ground, his hips screaming in protest through the whole process. "Fuck, your thighs are gonna kill me one day."

Bucky rolls over lazily and gives him an impish smile. "Hm, but what a way to go."

Well, if Steve could choose a way to meet the afterlife, he supposes that death by Bucky's thighs doesn't sound too bad. That doesn't mean he'll give Bucky the satisfaction of knowing that. 

"Yeah, a painful one, let me tell you," He sighs, and Bucky's cackle follows him as he goes to the bathroom to throw away the wipes. 

"Don't be silly," Bucky says. "You love my thighs." 

Walking back into the room, Steve stops by the dresser to pick two pairs of boxers. "Yeah I do," He admits, the playful facade crumbling for a moment and making space for a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. "I love everything about you." 

"Aww." Bucky's eyes are sparkling when Steve looks up at him. He's so pretty like this, naked and soft and full of Steve's marks, his eyes all droopy with sleep. "Everything?" 

"Everything." Steve grins as he puts his boxers on. "Even your huge ego."

Bucky's expression turns wicked. "Not the only huge thing ab–" but he's cut off by the pair of underwear that Steve throws at his face. "Hey!" 

"Come on, wear them," Steve chuckles as he joins him on the bed. "I wanna sleep."

"Don't need them." Bucky tosses the boxers on the floor with a scowl before he reaches for Steve's own, trying to pull them off, too. "And you don't either."

His fingers are cold and they tickle Steve's hips. "Stop," He laughs, grabbing Bucky's wrists and immobilising them against his chest. "Not everyone likes to sleep with their ass out in the open air."

Giggling, Bucky melts into Steve's hold and snuggles closer, burying his face in Steve's neck. "You're missing out," He mumbles with a sleepy yawn. "Our dicks could be cuddling all night."

"Oh, God, Bucky." Steve groans as he turns the lamp on his bedside table off, trying to get that disturbing picture out of his head.

Against his chest, he feels the vibrations of Bucky's laugh reverberate through his skin, and he can't help but smile stupidly as he pulls his boyfriend closer. 

He shuts his eyes, wiggling down until they're facing each other, limbs intertwined as if they're a couple of clingy octopuses. Steve knows it's gonna be impossible to pry Bucky from his own body when he decides to change position, but for now, he basks in the warmth of their embrace. 

Bucky's breaths lull him quickly to sleep, and Steve feels himself drifting fast and deep until, "Steve?" 

Steve inhales, hoping it's just a simple _'goodnight'_ or _'I love you'_ that won't keep him awake any longer. "What is it?" 

A few moments pass in silence, Steve almost managing to fall back asleep, when Bucky suddenly speaks. 

"You left the light in the bathroom on." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://dreadlockholiday.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come talk to me!


End file.
